Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = 10x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$